Happy Birthday HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: Sorry I posted a bit late! I hope you guys enjoyed, I got the funny short idea from my Birthday coming up this month. I do not own Marvel or Big Hero 6.


You sighed heavily as you were flopped across your bed, staring up at the ceiling as you huffed again for the fourth time in 30 minutes. You feel your patience starting to run thin, it's been a week since the last time you saw Hiro, he's barely texted or called. "Just what the hell is he up to that's so important!? Really Hamada you can't even send your girl/boyfriend one text message or one phone call at least!" You shouted, pulling your lips down into a frown feeling yourself starting to get riled up as you huffed again for the fifth time. "Honestly!" You said, shouting more as you sat up quickly you could feel the rush of blood up to your head. "You would think that jerk would show his face on my birthday! Hmph that's it Hamada, you're so dead." You said, still wearing the same frown as you forcefully hop off your bed marching around your room gathering clothes to wear for the day. You had stayed in your pajamas for half the day already, and to make matters worse you were spending your birthday alone this year. You parents had offered to come home early from their business trip, but you insisted that you'd be fine sending it alone with Hiro. Yet here you are, marching around your room alone on your birthday, because a certain someone that you had been dating for a little over 3 years now wasn't there. "Hamada you better have a good reason why you're leaving me alone on my birthday." You grumbled in a low voice, as you were slipping your shoes on and grabbing your keys before heading out the door.

While you march over to the lab at the university, oblivious Hiro was still hard at work at his newest robot. He had been wearing the same set of clothes for three days now, which was also the last time he had taken a shower. Once he gets started on a project he always gets really into it and (y/n), or Aunt Cass always end up having to remind him to shower and eat. Especially when it came to the last week of finishing up the project, (y/n) or Tadashi would usually end up having to bring him new clothes and meals. Hiro wiped some sweat from his brow as he finished soldering some wires together before closing up the miniature robot. "Alright that should do it! He should be ready, now for the final test." He said, smirking some to himself as he proudly held his shoulders up while he twirling the miniature robot in his hand, checking it one last time for any flaws. He set the robot down on the table, as he glanced over at the clock by the door. "Shit! It's already that late!? (Y/n) going to kill me! I hope it works, no time for testing." He jump slightly from his seat with his eyes wid, in a panic he rushed around his lab trying to clean up in a last minute hurry. Which was mostly hiding things and tossing things to another part of the room. After he was finished "cleaning" the lab, he grip the collar of his shirt sniffing it a few times. "Ugh, I should probably change and shower. I wonder if Tadashi dropped off any clothes last night." Hiro's eyes danced around the room looking for a bag, upon finding it he rushed over to it. In a sloppy hurry he unzips the bag as he swiftly removes the clothes from within it, and rushes out the door. "I hope the showers are still open. I'm so glad they have showers here for days like this." He said, exiting the lab and rushing to the other side of the building where the showers were.

Just a few moments after your boyfriend leaves, you storm into his lab. As you forcefully push the door open, it would slam against the wall behind it. Your preying eyes glare around the room as your eye brows furrow, while you set your hands on your waist. "HIRO HAMADA! You have some explaining...? To do?" You blink twice, as you stare in awe around the room, confused at where your boyfriend was. "I'm sure his at the lab today.." You said aloud to yourself, as you let your eyes scan around the room quietly you notice that the lab look like it was clean up in a hurry. "Hm, I wonder if his in the bathroom right now, maybe I should wait. There's no way I can let him off that easy." Your once blank face return to its furrow brows and frowning lips, as you crossed your arms and planted yourself in a seat by his desk. After a few minutes of pouting you get tired of holding a frown, and release your lips that were pressed together into a blank bored expression. You eyes started to wonder around the room which you had remembered every detail contained with in the four walls already. Your eyes stumble upon a new robot that closely resembled a miniature Baymax. You draw it close to your face as you twirl it around in both hands, inspecting the new gadget. In back of the small Baymax on top of the head you notice a small chain connected it. "It looks like a key-chain... how cute" You said, staring admirably at it as your cheeks blush lightly. You always really loved cute things, it was something that always bought out your feminine side. "But it looks just like Baymax, there's no way Hiro could have bought something like this. Plus even if it could be bought, Hiro isn't one to be fawn of cute things." As you were lost in your own little space admiring the cute robot you didn't hear the sound of clicking door opening.

"I really should have bought my backpack with me instead of carrying my dirty clothes." Hiro said, quietly as he mumbled to himself with faint blushing cheeks as he carried his dirty clothes in his arms embarrassed. The moment his eyes glide over to his desk, he jumps back slightly in surprise seeing his girl/boyfriend there. "(Y/N)!? What are you doing here!? I thought we agreed you'd wait for me back at your place." Hiro said, sighing a bit as he rolled his eyes and lowered his shoulders. It's not that he wasn't happy to see her/him, he just wanted to do something nice instead of spending her/his birthday in his lab, plus he wanted to surprise her/him. He knew how much (y/n) was looking forward to this day, he wanted to try to do something nice for her/him. Romantic gestures weren't really him try as he might he always felt too embarrassed doing them, but he felt like this was the least he could do on her/his birthday.

"Oh? What's wrong with me coming to see my boyfriend?" You said, swinging your legs around as the chair turned to face him. You crossed your legs and also your arms as you still held onto the miniature Baymax in one hand. "After all I just came to find out why my loving boyfriend abandon me on my birthday, Hmph." You said, pouting with a small frown and puffing your cheeks out dramatically to get your point cross, as you look away from him.

Hiro furrowed his brows glaring softy at her/his accusation, just as he was about to open his mouth he notices the miniature Baymax in her/his hand. "What are you doing with that?" His once angry expression turn into a confused wide eyed one as he pointed his index finger at her/his hand.

"I found this little guy! I must say his really cute, I think I'll keep him as punishment." You said sticking your tongue out. You look at him with a smirk as one eye brow was raised, you hold the miniature Baymax by your face with a taunting look.

"Good, I'm glad you like him because his yours." Hiro said, smirking back as he held his shoulders up proudly with a satisfy look.

"Huh?" You look at him with a blank expression that seems lost, as you hung your mouth open slightly.

"His yours. Truth is, I've been working on that little guy for you. I wanted to give him to you for your birthday, since I didn't have any money to buy you anything this year. So I thought I would make you something." Hiro's eyes started to wonder off to the side with a bashful look, as his cheeks turn a light red he stuffs his hands into his gray-ish brown cargo short pockets. He gave a light shrug as his cheeks deepen in color. "I remember you saying a few months ago about wanting to have matching key-chains, like the couples in those cheesy dramas and anime's you watch. When I told you no, you looked really disappointed so I thought maybe it wouldn't be that bad as long as I get to pick." He said, coughing a little to hide his embarrassment as he started to fidget a little he raises his hand to rub the nape of his neck.

"You made us matching key-chains? For my birthday?" You said, staring at him wide eyed with blushing cheeks and a hint of disbelief in your voice.

"Yeah? What's wrong, is that not what you wanted anymore?" Hiro said, looking back at her/him with a teasing smirk and one eye brow raised.

"Haha, Hiro Hamada you truly are the greatest boyfriend!" You said, closing your eyes as you press the small robot to your lips, giving him a big smile as you let out a small hearty laugh.

"Of course, you're just figuring that out?" He said, with that cocky tone of his and one eye brow raised still as he set his hands on his waist with a smug look.

"You and that look, I swear" You roll at eyes upon seeing his smug expression as you looked up at him. "It makes me want to really just wipe it off." You said, pushing yourself out of the chair with a mischievous smile as you dash into your boyfriends arms.

"Whoa! Be careful, I have a lot of stuff in the lab!" Hiro's eye widen a bit as he look at her/him surprised he shouted a bit. While he stumbled backwards slightly, he wraps his arms around (y/n) tightly.

"Be quiet Nerd" You smirk a little pushing up on your toes as you crash your lips up against his. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you, as you start the kiss slow it progressively gets intense and deepens. You feel his hands starting to grip your waist as he holds you close against him. After slowly separating for air you look up at his dark brown almond shaped eyes with a gentle smile and kiss him one last time.

"Happy Birthday (y/n)" He said, pressing his lips firmly against her/his forehead as he smiles into the kiss.

Just as you were lost in a sweet blissful moment with your boyfriend's arms on your waist and lips against your forehead, you jump being caught off by a loud voice that seem to come out of no where. "Hello? Hiro can you hear me?" After a minute of processing the voice though your mind, you realize it was Tadashi's voice. You look up at your boyfriend with wide eyed crinkled brow expression. "Was... That Tadashi's voice?"

"Oh Yeah, heh sorry." He gave a sheepish wide smile with tinted pink cheeks. "One minute" He said, as he reach one hand away from her/his waist and gently takes the small Baymax from her/his hand. Pressing down on the head of the robot he starts speaking into it. "Yeah am here bro."

"Great it works! I'm sure (y/n) will love it! I know she/he gets lonely when your busy with your school projects. Just remember not to goof off and get your work done, got it little bro?" Tadashi's said, from the small speaker in the little Baymax's stomach.

"Hehe" You gave a small playful giggle at hearing your boyfriend's older brother lecturing him. With a Mischievous grin you take the small Baymax from Hiro's hand talking into the mic. "Don't worry brother! I'll make sure this knuckle head gets all his work done. I'll see you later tonight tell Aunt Cass I'll be sleeping over tonight. Oh and (y/n) loved her/his present by the way." You said merrily as you chuckle a little to yourself. Directing your attention back to Hiro, leaning up once more to give him a chaste kiss on the lips while still forming a grin.

"I hope this goes without saying, that you two better be careful. I don't want to be an uncle at 21. I mean not that I wouldn't-" While Tadashi was in the middle of giving one of his be safe lectures, he would be cut off short by the younger Hamada.

Hiro hastily grabs the walkie talkie Baymax from (y/n)'s hand, only to shout embarrassed into the mic at his older brother words. "Tadashi!" He said, wearing an awkward stiff expression with his cheeks tinted red. He cheeks would deepen in color as he heard (y/n) laughing amused in the background.


End file.
